gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Makeover
Makeover is the third episode of Glee's fourth season and the sixty-ninth episode overall. It premiered on September 27, 2012. In the third episode of the fourth season, many characters experience immense change. Blaine decides that since Kurt has gone to New York, he will shine in his senior year at McKinley. He signs up for many clubs, specifically running against Brittany for class president. Brittany and Artie pair up and Sam joins Blaine by becoming his vice-president. As they run against each other, they are also making themselves over. After Kurt faces his big interview at Vogue.com with Isabelle Wright (Sarah Jessica Parker), he decides to drag Rachel to have a total makeover. Rachel's immense change will alter her growing friendship with Brody and at the end of the episode, someone familiar returns. The episode was directed by Eric Stoltz and written by Ian Brennan. Plot With Kurt missing, Blaine has decided that it's his turn to "shine" at McKinley and throws himself into countless extracurricular activities, until he finally lands on a pursuit that excites him: running against Brittany for class president. He pulls off the song Everybody Wants to Rule the World. Meanwhile, Kurt faces his big interview at Vogue.com, meeting its editor and one of his fashion idols, Isabelle Wright (Sarah Jessica Parker). She's been impressed by his portfolio of his bold fashion choices, and hearing him speak so passionately about what fashion and style mean to him seals the deal: "Anybody who can pull off a hippo broach deserves to be here." He's got the job. Artie agrees to be Brittany's vice presidential running mate when he realizes he can be the Dick Cheney to her George W. Bush. Brittany's empty platform of popularity makes Blaine realize he thinks his campaign should be about great ideas and making change - although his sincerity isn't shared by his schoolmates. When Sam admits he wishes Brittany had chosen him to balance her ticket, she "introduces" him to Blaine, and the two agree to team up as running mates. Before the debate, the four prepare, Artie and Brittany, Sam and Blaine. Sam and Brittany sing Celebrity Skin. Meanwhile, Will is feeling creatively dry on glee club lessons, and Sue suggests that it's because he actually achieved his dream of a national championship. She urges him to find a way out before the mundane daily grind of teaching destroys his spirit, and Will becomes caught up in the notion of joining a blue ribbon government panel to make a real change in arts education. Kurt listens in on a Vogue.com pitch meeting and later admits to Isabelle that he's not blown away by the Web site's upcoming coverage. Isabelle admits that she feels in over her head and fears losing what she has, but Kurt promises to have her back. When some "mean girl" ballerinas at NYADA mock her, Rachel feels like she's back in high school again, but Kurt suggests that it's because she hasn't evolved her personal style. He promises a makeover that could change her life - and his too. Kurt and Rachel sneak into Vogue's coveted couture vault afterhours ("It supposedly could withstand a nuclear blast") but are caught by Isabelle and security; however, when she hears Kurt's plan to make Rachel over, she's immediately on board. They sing The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile. Rachel is completely madeover, trying on lovely dresses on the way. Meanwhile, Kurt's focus on his own life leaves Blaine feeling ignored and lonely as he plans his campaign. Speaking to Emma as a counselor and not his fiancée, Will reveals his plans to leave McKinley, and she encourages him to do what he's always taught the kids: follow his dream. At the debate, Artie's thoughtful but longwinded answers bore his classmates, while Sam's honest and flashy response to a question about his stripper past - complete with actual striptease - is better received. But Brittany's declaration of deep love for her school - which she plans to show by eliminating summer vacations and weekends - all but seals the election for Blaine. Vogue editor Anna Wintour emails a rare positive response to Kurt's video after Isabelle shows it to her. The video will be reshot for the Web site in Bali with a supermodel, but Kurt will get the credit. Isabelle's even more impressed when Kurt is equally excited that his makeover prompted Rachel to finally throw out her reindeer sweater. Wowed by Rachel's new look, Brody suggests that her outside finally reflect her insides. They rehearse together to Sheryl Crow's A Change Would Do You Good. and share a romantic moment but stop short of kissing. Still, something pushes Rachel to offer to make dinner for Brody the following night. At Blaine's victory party, Artie congratulates him and reveals that his campaign caught Sugar's attention and she's finally going on a date with him. Kurt blows off a call from Blaine while enjoying himself at the Vogue offices, prompting Blaine to admit to Sam that he launched the whole campaign to get Kurt's attention, and without it, the victory feels worthless. Sam points out that Blaine did accomplish something: he's McKinley's first gay male class president, and Sam's first gay guy pal, in which marks the frist appearance of "Blam." After Rachel accidentally burns dinner, she and Brody relax with a pizza dinner was just another attempt to try something new, she admits. "I like the new me." Even though Brody promises not to cross boundaries, the two are soon making out passionately, until there's a knock at the door. Thinking Kurt's forgotten his key, Rachel answers the door and is shocked to discover Finn standing there - and Finn is stunned to see Brody in the background. Songs * † denotes an unreleased song. * ‡ denotes that the song was either cut from the episode entirely or featured in the Director's Cut only. Background Music *'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO. *'Moon River' by Henry Mancini. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright. Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Phyllis Applegate as Birdie Lawrence *Sean Gunn as Phineas Hayes *Dan Domenech as Chase Madison *Suzanne Krull as Eccentric Vogue Woman. Co-Stars *Alissa Geraghty as Supermodel *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Ina-Alice Kopp as Receptionist *Katharine McNamara as Bunhead #1 *Bailey Noble as Bunhead #2 *Ryan Salonen as Alpha Gay *Nicole Simone as Daphne Absent Cast Members *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Trivia *''You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile'' from the musical Annie is used as part of a mash-up sang by Sarah Jessica Parker. Coincidentally, Parker was one of the replacements for Andrea McArdle who had the title role in the original production. *This marks the first season four appearance of Finn. *Blaine got his first and only (to date) voice-over in this episode. *This is the first time that Isabelle Wright appears. *Dalton Rumba reappears for the first time since Sectionals, back in Season One. *''Mister Monotony'' was originally planned to be sung in this episode. It was cut for unknown reasons.The performance and song was released as a part of the Deleted Scenes Special Feature on Glee: The Complete Fourth Season. *Chris Colfer has stated numerous times that he sees Kurt getting a job in fashion rather than entertainment, and in this episode Kurt applies to a fashion internship. *This marks the second time that both Party Rock Anthem ''and ''Moon River ''are used as background music. The first time for the former was during Sam's stripper scene in Hold on to Sixteen, the first time for the latter was when Kurt and Rachel had breakfast at Tiffany's in New York, however, the Arthur Fiedler and the Boston Pops version was used in that one. The version heard in this one was the original by Henry Mancini and His Orchestra. *Every piece of clothing Isabelle wears in this episode was designed exclusively for ''Glee by Vogue's own Anna Wintour, who did not receive any billing for her work. *The week that this episode aired, an episode of The New Normal, also co-created by Ryan Murphy, also contained a snide comment about the show Treme. *Kurt wears the same hippo brooch he wore in'' Dance with Somebody and Special Education throughout the episode. Like this episode, those ones had important plot lines for the Kurt-Blaine Relationship. *This is the first third episode of a season of the show where Mercedes, due to the fact that she's absent, doesn't sing at least one solo. The first season she sang ''Bust Your Windows in Acafellas, the second season she sang both I Look to You and Bridge Over Troubled Water in Grilled Cheesus, and in the third she sang Spotlight ''in Asian F, and in the fifth she sang I'll Stand By You in The Quarterback. *This episode got a 2.4 rating with a total of 5.79 million viewers. Source Errors *When Kurt meets Isabelle in her office, she has a page open on her iPad that shows some of Kurt's 'interesting clothing choices', she accidentally presses the home button, but when zoomed back up its somehow gone back to the clothing page. *At the debate during Artie's speech, the clock is shown from moving from 2:30 to 3:00 - however, when he finishes his speech, the clock is shown to be 2:45. *The background picture on Kurt's phone has Kurt and Blaine wearing the outfits from the episode from The Break-Up. Quotes Gallery HeMo Jacob and Vanessa.jpg|linktext=HeMo Jacob Artist and Vanessa Lengies Robin.jpg|Robin AzUQlv2CQAEOHKZ.jpg large.jpeg|Dean in studio. tumblr_m8zh0nSHxP1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg on set Tumblr m90k79ibnB1qmahjuo1 500.jpg 479541d0eaf711e1a78c12313804ce91_7.jpg A0xhSpXCUAAgHbN.jpg A0yTiZBCMAAEPN0.jpg A09gq9QCcAEKy8G.jpg 4a7baf4aed6511e1b60722000a1e952e_7.jpg f826210eed7211e194471231380ff9db_7.jpg spooky.jpg A1CdKkyCAAEJk3M.jpg-large.jpg 2b2ac2deedb511e19a4b22000a1cdc07_7.jpg|Rachel and Brody A1HIQfeCMAA0mRq.jpg Thor.jpg|Thor? firstduet__brochel.gif icecream_laugh_smile_brochel.gif sigh_theyhadsomuchpotential_brochel.gif dorks!brochel.gif takingpictures_-_brochel.gif hahahha!brochel.gif Newspaper!brochel.gif NY!!brochel.gif slash.jpg A1HW_8BCYAExOaP.jpg Emma's office.jpg Tux Sue.jpg soft Schue.jpg 546281 442304112475211 1648239754 n.jpg 36549 442304209141868 391131563 n.jpg 540154 442304189141870 567375169 n.jpg 263995 442304152475207 703432056 n.jpg 579761 442304122475210 804782102 n.jpg tumblr_manns4jWRU1qfcdl6o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mao39sHrhs1qg25zco9_r1_250.jpg tumblr_mao39sHrhs1qg25zco1_250.jpg tumblr_mao39sHrhs1qg25zco4_250.jpg tumblr_mao39sHrhs1qg25zco6_250.jpg A0HcGRtCIAAwplr.jpg|Chris filming 08/12 A0H_TIzCYAEtgXj.jpg|Lea and Chris in NYC 08/12 tumblr_m8nykgEhxR1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m8nykgEhxR1qc0tt0o2_400.jpg tumblr_m8nylfgTw51qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m8nylfgTw51qc0tt0o2_400.jpg Lea on set.jpg Picture2.jpg presidents.gif Tumblr mavsskswhb1qany46o1 1280.png safe_image2.jpg Kitten boy 2.jpg Braine.jpg 403-16 (2).jpg 403-15 (4).jpg 403-15 (2).jpg 403-16.jpg 403-17.jpg Kurt 40.jpg You're_Never_Fully_Dressed_kurt_isabelle_rachel.JPG Tumblr mb2f65HDjX1qf8f96o1 250.gif Tumblr mb27webXSC1r2bqr5o1 500.gif Tumblr mb4q6l3wz41qfyijao5 1280.jpg Sb6.jpg 015~166 (1).jpg Neverfullydressed.png tumblr_ml2y2bL1Xb1qbx372o8_250.gif 3116691267_1_7_lIOgzPIf.gif 3116691267_1_9_A70apMwZ.gif A0CccvZCQAAOs2Q.jpg|Lea and Dean filming in NY tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo4_500.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo7_500.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo1_400.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m8ltafHAfS1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao7 500.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao2 500.jpg tumblr_m8lurjSnT61r768joo3_500.jpg Tumblr m8lv6uP7d61qfyijao5 500.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h42m33s16.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h42m30s236.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h42m25s190.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h42m19s131.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h42m17s114.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h42m14s85.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h42m12s62.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h42m09s37.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h42m07s15.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-11h41m57s169.jpg tumblr_mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o2_250.gif tumblr_mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o3_250.gif tumblr_mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o4_250.gif tumblr_mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o1_250.gif tumblr_mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o5_250.gif tumblr_mqnr78pMOo1qk3tk3o6_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes